The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Modern electronic device provide facilities for presenting a wide variety of content, including video and/or audio content. However, not all content is equally appropriate for all content consumers. For example, content may include violent, sexual, drug-related, or political themes that may be deemed inappropriate for certain content consumers. For example, some content may be deemed inappropriate for consumers of particular ages.
However, it is often difficult to effectively control access to content. Children may attempt to consume inappropriate content when parents are not present, for example. In another example, when appropriate content consumers are consuming content, such as when adults are watching an R-rated movie, children may inadvertently enter the room where the content is being consumed. In some cases, even if the content is paused or stopped quickly, inappropriate content may be viewed or heard by a child.